Le nouveau Zodiac
by Kanondesgemeaux
Summary: Les incarnations et représentant des dieux sur terre se font assassiner les uns après les autre. Alors que la terre se retrouve sans défense un ancien panthéon refait surface et les nouveau dieux sons près a tout pour arrêter l'assassin.
1. 1 prologue

**Saint Seiya appartient à KURUMADA**

* * *

 **Le nouveau Zodiac**

 **Prologue**  
.

.  
Dans un palais, une grande porte sertie de mille joyaux s'ouvrit.  
-Grand Empereur de Jade*, Nezha** est arrivé.  
-Bien, faites-le rentrer.  
Le garde s'écarta pour laisser rentrer un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène, et ses yeux d'un bleu acier semblaient pouvoir lire dans la profondeur de votre âme. Il mit un genou en terre.  
-M'avez-vous appelé, Grand Empereur de Jade ?  
-Relève-toi, Nezha. L'heure est trop grave pour respecter les coutumes.  
-Que se passe t-il ?  
L'empereur poussa un long soupir.  
-Saori Kido, la réincarnation d'Athéna, est morte.  
Nezha allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais l'empereur reprit.  
-Julian Solo, réincarnation de Poséidon, et Hilda de Polaris, représentante d'Odin, sont morts également, et leurs âmes divines sont introuvables.  
-Comment ça ? Je croyais que nul ne pouvait endommager l'âme d'un dieu.  
-Ne dis surtout pas ça à Hadès.  
-J'ai entendu parler de la dernière guerre sainte. Et je sais aussi que l'un des Chevaliers d'Athéna a réussi à toucher le vrai corps d'Hadès. Certes il n'est pas mort, mais en mauvais état bien que vivant.  
-Comme tu viens de le dire, Hadès est affaibli, et avec la disparition des trois Dieux, la Terre est vulnérable. De plus, j'ai appris que les enveloppes terrestres des dieux disparus ne sont pas mortes naturellement.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?  
L'empereur soupira à nouveau.  
-Ils ont été assassinés, et il y a de fortes chances que ce soit l'un des nôtres qui ait fait le coup.  
-Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Nous avons signé avec les autres panthéons un pacte de non-agression ! Si un dieu s'en prend à celui d'un autre panthéon, ce ne sera pas seulement le déséquilibre du monde, mais aussi la destruction de la Terre !  
-C'est pour cela que je t'ai fait venir.  
-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?  
-Que tu réveilles les Zhuàngiàs ***, pour qu'elles puissent trouver un nouveau porteur.  
-Vos désirs sont des ordres. Mais il nous faut également des mentors pour les former.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. En échange de notre aide, Zeus et Hadès m'ont permis de prendre quelques âmes aux Enfers, elles nous serviront pour former tes guerriers.  
-Vous voulez parler de...  
-Exactement. Maintenant, vas accomplir ta mission.  
Nezha obéit, et laissa son empereur seul à ses réflexions.

* * *

*L'Empereur de Jade est un dieu chinois qui régit les autres Dieux, lié au Ciel et à la souveraineté.  
**Nezha est le général de la dynastie Tang, et chef de l'armée céleste chargée de faire revenir à la raison les esprits malfaisants contrecarrant les volontés des Dieux et tourmentent les hommes.  
*** "Armure"en chinois.

* * *

 **encore merci a Ryoka pour pour la correction.**


	2. 1 Aurore

******Crédit:l'univers de Saint Seiya****** ** **appartiennent à KURUMADA,****

.

 **Réponse au revew:** Cher nuti las déjà si tu n'es pas content je ne t'es jamais obliger a venir lire ma fic. Et si tu penses pouvoir me casser par se que je suis nouvelle, tu n'a pas de chance car je lis des fic ici depuis un moment et j'ai déjà lu des fic qui a eu la mal chance de te voir passé. Et si tu n'es pas content par ce que je fais énormément de faute, car je l'avoue et j'assume. Tu n'as qu'a aller lire ailleurs si j'y suis.

 **Ryoka:** Merci de me défendre

* * *

 **Première partie.**  
 **Aurore**

.  
 _L'an 2027_

Je leva mes yeux vers le ciel. Ce ciel qui restait aussi noir que les ténèbres, malgré que l'on soit en plein jour.  
 _Toi qui a été mon maître, un frère, un père. Toi, qui a donné ta vie à plusieurs reprises pour ce monde qui tombe en ruines, jusqu'à même salir ton honneur. Dis-moi, que penses-tu de ce monde ? Un monde de douleurs, de peines, de pleurs. Forgé dans le feu et la haine._  
Bien sûr, je n'eus aucune réponse.  
-A quoi bon ?, soupirai-je.  
Je m'étais perché sur les ruines d'un ancien hôpital, pour contempler la ville qui n'était pas en meilleur état. Il n'y avait aucune vie en vue. La race humaine était en déclin pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Mais pas pour mes compagnons et moi. Il y a de cela douze ans, trois dieux, deux de l'olympe et un d'Asgard, avaient mystérieusement disparu.  
Et même si la disparition d'Odin n'avait pas fait polémique parmi les autres dieux, celle de Poséidon et Athéna avait fait sensation. Eux, qu'on considérait comme les plus puissants des dieux, avaient été mis à mal par des étrangers. Les autres, voyant qu'ils étaient affaiblis, en profitèrent pour attaquer. S'ensuivit alors une guerre sainte. Et les humains dans tout cela ? Avec la disparition de Poséidon, la mer devint incontrôlable, des tsunami se déchaînèrent, ravageant des peuples et rayant des villes de la carte. Et avec la disparition d'Athéna, il s'ensuivit une vague de haine, apportant avec elle son lot de meurtres et d'attentats. Et petit à petit, les humains déclinèrent jusqu'à être au bord de l'extinction.  
Mes pensées furent soudain interrompues par des cris.  
-Au secours !  
-Aidez-nous !  
Je sauta de mon perchoir, et me précipita vers la provenance des cris. Je tomba sur deux enfants qui se faisaient menacer par un homme en armure grise et terne.  
-Ca ne sert à rien de crier, personne ne vous entendra.  
Il envoya son poing vers les enfants, mais le stoppa au dernier moment.  
-Mais, qu'est-ce que ... ?  
Son bras avait complètement gelé. Je me mis entre les enfants et lui.  
-Qui es-tu, pour oser m'interrompre ?  
Je m'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce que nos deu visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et plongea mon regard bleu dans le sien.  
-A quoi bon te le dire, puisque tu vas mourir ?  
Un éclair de surprise passa dans son regard.  
-Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Mon corps en en train de geler de l'intérieur.  
-Tu as raison. Celui qui a le malheur de plonger son regard dans le mien se voit transformé en statue de glace. **Glaciation.**  
Son corps finit de geler complètement puis se brisa. Les morceaux se volatilisèrent, et une petite pierre gris pâle apparut. Je la pris et la brisa dans mon poing. Je me retourna pour voir comment allaient les enfants, quand j'entendis des applaudissements.  
-Bravissimo, je suis impressionné, fit une voix derrière moi.  
Je me retourna, et vit un homme en armure noire, avec deux ailes de démon.  
-Tu dois être l'un de ces guerriers célestes ?, me demanda l'inconnu.  
-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?, ai-je demandé à mon tour.  
Mais où sont mes bonnes manières ? Je suis Edward, de l'onyx ténébreux.  
Je décrocha mon médaillon de la chaîne que j'avais autour du cou, sur lequel était gravé une tête de tigre avec deux saphirs en guise d'yeux, et l'envoya en l'air.  
-Puisque tu m'as fait l'honneur de te présenter à moi, je vais faire de même.  
Quand le médaillon retomba sur le sol, un grand cercle l'entoura et une armure blanche en forme de tigre apparut. L'amure se décrocha en plusieurs morceaux, puis vint recouvrir mon corps.  
-Je me présente, je suis Aurore, guerrière céleste du Tigre. Et tu vas tâter de mes crocs.  
-Ah oui ! J'ai entendu parler de toi. On dit que ton cœur est aussi glacial que tes crocs.  
-Tu vas voir si la rumeur dit vrai. **Par la morsure du tigre !**  
J'envoya mon poing dans sa direction, et provoqua une tempête de glace qui l'engloutit.  
-Je l'ai eu.  
Mais ma joie fut de courte durée, car mon adversaire réapparut, sans aucune égratignure.  
-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'une vrai tempête. **Par l'ouragan noir.**  
Il m'envoya une tornade faite de vent sombre, et je fus propulsée contre un mur qui s'effondra sous l'impact.  
-Les guerriers ne sont pas aussi impressionnants que ce que l'on dit.  
Je me releva avec difficulté.  
-Il est temps d'en finir.  
Je me prépara à encaisser une nouvelle attaque, mais rien ne se passa.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Je rouvris les yeux, et je vis que mon ennemi était coincé dans un halo vert. Puis deux nouvelles personnes apparurent. Un garçon aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux verts, accompagné d'une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges. Je les reconnus tout de suite.  
-Achille, Roseline !  
-D'autres guerriers ?  
-Tout juste. Moi, c'est Achille, guerrier céleste du Serpent. Et elle, c'est...  
-Roseline, guerrière céleste du Singe.  
-Que m'avez-vous fait ?  
-Tu as été victime de mon attaque, l'étreinte du serpent.  
Roseline soupira.  
-Achille, tu as assez fait joujou, c'est à mon tour maintenant.  
-Mais je t'en prie.  
-Youpi ! Quelle ronce vais-je donc utiliser ? Ah oui je sais !  
Des ronces sortirent de terre, et piégèrent Edward.  
- **Par les ronces transperçantes.**  
Des épines se mirent à pousser, et transpercèrent leur prisonnier. Celui-ci succomba et se volatilisa. Comme pour le premier, une pierre apparut, mais elle était aussi noire que la nuit. Achille la prit et la détruisit.  
-C'était un joyau secondaire.  
Il existe trois sortes de joyaux. Les premiers, et les plus faibles, sont représentés par de simples roches. Les seconds sont représentés par des joyaux sans éclat, comme l'onyx, le soufre, etc...  
Et les troisièmes, les plus puissants, sont représentés par des joyaux précieux, comme le rubis et le saphir.  
Soudain, je tomba à genoux, et Roseline vint vers moi puis me donna une fiole.  
-Tiens, prends ça. Ça te redonnera des forces.  
Je la pris et but son contenu.  
-Berk, c'est toujours aussi mauvais.  
-Tu sais ce que l'on dit ? Plus c'est mauvais, plus c'est efficace.  
Puis Achille se dirigea vers nous avec des flammes dans les yeux.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?, demanda t-il avec colère.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu aurais pu le battre sans notre aide.  
-Il m'a surpris, c'est tout.  
-Arrête, si tu avais utilisé cette attaque...  
-Achille, tais-toi !, s'exclama Roseline.  
-Non. Il faudra bien qu'elle fasse son deuil un jour ou l'autre.  
C'en était trop pour moi. Je me releva tant bien que mal, et m'éloigna de mes compagnons. Mais je pouvais entendre leurs paroles.  
-Achille, ne sois pas trop dur avec Aurore. L'épreuve a été dure pour elle.  
-Elle a été dure pour nous tous.  
Je n'en voulais pas à Achille. Si il s'était mis en colère, c'est parce qu'il avait eu peur pour moi. Mais il y a des blessures qui ne peuvent se refermer ainsi. Je retrouva mon perchoir que j'avais quitté, et leva les yeux au ciel.  
Toi qui a été mon maître, un frère, un père. Dis-moi, que vois-tu ? Toi qui a donné ta vie à plusieurs reprises, pour des gens, de simples inconnus. Est-ce que tu me vois dépérir, dans ce monde privé de lumière ?  
Je cria ton nom au ciel, mais personne ne me répondit.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure:** L'idée des joyaux ne m'appartient pas. je l'ais emprunter à saint seiya lost canvas chronicles dans lequel dégel se retrouve en mission pour sauver son maître et se retrouve à affronter des adversaire qui, une fois vaincu, se transforme en pierre, que j'ai trouver très original. Et c'est pareille pour le médaillon que j'ai emprunter au film la légende du sanctuaire car je voulez différencier les guerriers des chevalier.

 **Merci Rryoka pour la correction.**


	3. Félix

**Ryôka:** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 **NDL:** Au début je voulez écrire des chapitre flachs back pour raconter le passer de mes personnage. Mais je me suis dit que ça risquer d'être long et répétitif alors je vous laisse deviner, niark, niark. Bon je pense que vous avez un peux devinez celui d'Aurore.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Félix**

.

.

-C'est quand qu'on arrive ?  
-Achille si tu répètes cette phrase, je te jure que je t'enferme dans un cercueil de glace.  
-Ne te fatigue pas, je suis déjà gelé jusqu'aux os. Et puis je croyais que seul ton maître pouvait le faire.  
Aurore se crispa, et je claqua la tête d'Achille.  
-Non mais oh, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Félix ?!  
-Demande-toi le plutôt, lézard stupide.  
-Le serpent n'est pas un lézard mais un vertébré, Jerry.  
Je soupira.  
-Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le dise ? Jerry c'est la souris et le chat c'est Tom.  
Achille haussa les épaules, et nous pûmes continuer à avancer dans la neige. Mais le serpent ne garda pas le silence bien longtemps.  
-Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas utilisé le passage du Cap Sounion ?  
-Parce que pour ouvrir le passage, il faut le Trident de Poséidon, et celui-ci a disparu, ai-je répondu.  
-J'oubliais que tu avais été entraîné par un Marina.  
Je me crispa à mon tour.  
-Vous avez fini tous les deux ? On est bientôt arrivés.  
En effet, je pouvais déjà apercevoir notre destination.  
La ville de Blue Graad.

.

 _Quelques jours plus tôt..._

J'ouvris la grande porte du treizième Temple, et vis que tout le monde était déjà là. Même Aurore, alors qu'elle n'était pas venue au Sanctuaire depuis plus de deux ans. Je mis un genou en terre.  
-Me voilà, général Nezha.  
-Félix. Alors, comment s'est passée ta mission au Portugal ?  
-Bien. Je n'ai rencontré que de simples soldats joyaux.  
-Je suis content que tu ne sois pas blessé. Maintenant relève-toi et vas rejoindre les rangs.  
Je lui obéis, et me mis à côté d'Ares, guerrier du Rat, ainsi que mon frère. Même si nous sommes jumeaux, nous ne nous ressemblons pas beaucoup lui et moi. J'étais roux aux yeux verts, et lui avait des cheveux d'un gris presque noir, et des yeux bleus.  
-Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais commencer.  
Tout le monde était attentif.  
-Il y a quelques mois, Apollon et Artemis sont partis voir le panthéon Maya pour gérer quelques conflits, et personne n'a de nouvelles depuis.  
"C'est donc pour ça que le ciel reste sombre en plein jour", me suis-je dit.

-Et j'ai donc décidé d'envoyer trois d'entre vous sur place, pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe.  
Killian, guerrier de la Chèvre, prit la parole.  
-Mais il faut prendre la mer, et elle est impraticable depuis la disparition de Poséidon.  
-C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé de l'aide aux Marinas. Vous passerez par le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Aurore.  
La tigresse s'avança d'un pas.  
-Le seul passage encore utilisable que l'on connaisse se trouve à Blue Graad. Tu as été entraînée en Sibérie, tu sauras où le trouver ?  
-Oui, général.  
-Bien. Félix.  
Je m'avança à mon tour.  
-Connais-tu les marinas ?  
-Oui. Il y a quelques années lors de mon entraînement, mon maître m'a fait rencontrer un certain Sorrento.  
-Bien, tu partiras avec Aurore. Et pour finir...  
Il regarda les guerriers restants.  
-Achille.  
-YES !, s'exclama ce dernier avec joie, ce qui fit sourire Nezha.

Killian avait l'air déçu, et je le comprenais. Il était américain, et le choix le plus judicieux aurait été de l'envoyer avec nous. Mais notre Dieu est un grand stratège, et s'il a préféré prendre Achille, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison.

Je fus ramené dans le présent par le Serpent.  
-Il faudra aussi qu'on me dise pourquoi on reste dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna puisqu'on sert Nezha qui, je vous le rappelle, est un dieu chinois.  
-Parce que c'est le Sanctuaire le plus adapté pour nous., répondis-je.  
-Parce que tu trouve ça adapté de grimper plusieurs centaines de marches à chaque fois que notre dieu nous convoque ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, car je vis deux silhouettes venir vers nous.  
-Félix ! Je savais que des guerriers célestes devaient venir, mais je ne savais pas que tu en ferais partie !  
-Bonjour à toi aussi, Sorrento. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?  
-Tu sais, depuis notre retour à la vie, on a tout fait pour remettre notre Sanctuaire en état, mais ce n'est pas facile. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est praticable.

Puis la personne qui l'accompagnait s'avança.  
-Je vous présente Isaak.  
Je vis Aurore se figer.  
-Isaak du Kraken ?, demanda t-elle.  
Le Marina s'avança vers elle.  
-Oui, et tu dois être Aurore du Tigre. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Je crus apercevoir pendant un instant de la peur dans les yeux de la guerrière, mais cette lueur disparut bien vite.  
-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais il y en a un qui va finir transformé en statue de glace.  
Tout le monde se retourna vers le pauvre Serpent qui grelottait de froid.  
-Bien sûr, suivez-moi.  
Il nous amena jusqu'à un bâtiment qui trônait au milieu de la ville. La Sirène nous fit tous rentrer à l'intérieur.  
Le bâtiment était en fait une bibliothèque, et les murs étaient cachés par d'imposantes étagères remplies de livres. Le pauvre Serpent, qui avait horreur des livres, déglutit.  
-Ça te plaît, Aurore ?, demanda Isaak.  
-Et comment ! J'ai toujours adoré les livres., s'exclama cette dernière.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'une élève de...  
Je l'interrompis.  
-Excuse-moi, mais parler de nos maîtres nous est interdit.  
-Ah bon, mais pourquoi ?  
Sorrento le rappela à l'ordre:  
-Isaak ! Ceci ne nous regarde pas.

Je vis Aurore se détendre et faire un geste de la tête pour me remercier. Le Marina nous emmena jusqu'au pied d'une étagère, et tira sur un livre. Le meuble bougea et une porte apparut.  
-Voilà l'entrée de l'Océan Arctique., fit le Kraken.  
-La même que celle empruntée par les Chevaliers du Scorpion et du Verseau il y a plus de deux siècles ?, demanda Aurore.  
-Tu es bien renseignée., répondit Sorrento. C'est exact, mais à l'époque il fallait un Chevalier, car l'entrée était protégée par le sceau d'Athéna. Mais depuis sa disparition, il n'est plus actif.  
Nous fûmes éblouis par une grande lumière, et transportés dans le royaume sous-marin.  
-Bienvenue au Sanctuaire de Poséidon !, s'exclama Isaak.  
Je m'extasia devant le spectacle qu'offrait l'endroit. A part quelques temples encore en ruines, le Sanctuaire était entièrement reconstruit.  
-Euh, je veux pas jouer le rabat-joie, mais le plafond ne va pas nous tomber dessus ?, demanda Achille.  
Je leva les yeux pour m'apercevoir que le plafond était constitué d'eau, et que l'on se trouvait sous la mer.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que les Piliers seront là, vous ne risquez rien. Suivez-moi, vous devez être exténués par votre voyage.  
Le Marina nous conduisit jusqu'à nos chambres.  
-Voici ta chambre, Félix. Ce ici que dormait... Enfin, tu vois de qui je parle.  
Je le remercia de la tête, puis il partit. Une fois seul je m'allongea et m'endormit.

Je fus réveillé quelques heures plus tard par de petits gémissements. Je me leva et sortit pour en trouver la provenance.  
Les pleurs me conduisirent jusqu'au Pilier de l'Atlantique Nord, où je vis l'Écaille du Dragon des Mers. Je posa ma main dessus pour la caresser.  
-A toi aussi il te manque ?  
Les pleurs s'intensifièrent, et l'Écaille émit une légère aura.  
Puis j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retourna, et vit une femme portant une armure aussi bleue que la mer.  
-Je ne pensais pas trouver un Guerrier céleste ici.  
-Qui es-tu ?  
Elle m'envoya une attaque, qui m'emmena percuter de plein fouet le Pilier. Au sol, j'essaya de reprendre ma respiration en toussant.  
-Petit impertinent ! On ne t'a jamais appris à te présenter avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un ?  
J'arracha mon pendentif et invoqua mon armure qui me recouvrit.  
-Je suis Félix, le Guerrier céleste du Chat.  
-Ah oui, le paria. J'ai entendu dire que le Chat s'est fait duper par un Rat.

Je me précipita sur mon adversaire avec colère, mais celle-ci réussit à éviter mon attaque, et me donna un coup de pied qui m'envoya au loin.  
-Au fait, mon petit nom c'est Dauphine, de l'Aigue-Marine.

Mes compagnons suivis des Marinas apparurent, sûrement alertés par les bruits du combats.  
-Il est hors de question que vous veniez nous déranger.  
Elle fit couler une cascade du plafond qui nous entoura tous les deux, empêchant les autres de venir m'aider. Aurore tenta de geler l'eau, mais le courant était trop fort et la glace se brisa.  
-Bon, à nous deux mon chaton. Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, j'étais sur le point de te noyer.  
Elle fit apparaître une bulle d'eau géante, et l'envoya sur moi.  
-PAR LE JUGEMENT AQUATIQUE !  
Je ne pus l'éviter et me retrouva coincé à l'intérieur. Je manqua vite d'air et paniqua.  
-Ha ha, j'ai toujours aimé voir mes adversaires mourir à petit feu. Un paria entraîné par un traître ne mérite que ça.  
Soudain, je sentis une aura familière.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Je concentra mon cosmos et réussit à me libérer de la bulle en l'éclatant. Mon adversaire fut propulsé par l'onde de choc.  
-Mais, comment ?  
-Mon maître a peut-être fait des erreurs, mais c'était aussi un grand Chevalier, et je vais te le prouver en te battant. PAR LES VENTS TRANCHANTS !

Elle reçut mon attaque, et son armure fut découpée par mes lames d'air.  
-Argh ! Comment un vulgaire paria a t-il pu me...  
Mon adversaire se volatilisa, et je détruisit la pierre bleue qui était apparue. La cascade qui m'entourait disparut, et mes compagnons purent enfin me rejoindre.  
-Félix, ça va ?, me demanda Achille.  
-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
-Voilà donc ces fameux joyaux., fit Sorrento.  
-Oui, fis-je. C'était un joyau de second ordre, mais c'est déjà assez puissant.  
-Excuse-moi.  
Isaak s'avança vers moi.  
-Pendant le combat, quand tu étais prisonnier de la bulle, j'ai senti un cosmos t'entourer. Un cosmos qui ne m'est pas inconnu.  
-C'est l'Écaille du Dragon des Mers. C'est elle qui m'a fait venir jusqu'ici, et c'est son cosmos que tu as dû sentir.  
-L'Écaille peut faire ça ?!, s'exclama le Kraken.  
Un silence s'installa.  
-Bon, fit Sorrento. Ton combat a dû t'épuiser, je vais te reconduire à ta chambre.  
Je le suivis après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'Écaille.  
-Merci, mon ami. Je tâcherais de me montrer digne de ta confiance.  
Je sentis une dernière fois son aura avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

* * *

 **Merci Ryôka pour la correction**

 **Note de l'auteure**

.

Vous avez du le remarquer que je ne divulgue pas les nom des maîtres. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal car il y a une très bonne raison à ça, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez le terrible secret d'Achille.

 **.**

 **(1)** Normalement l'année du chat remplace celle du lièvre dans la version vietnamienne mais j'avais besoin que le chat et le rat sois jumeaux dans l'histoire.

 **(2)** Pour ce qui ne connaisse pas la légende du zodiaque chinois ou qui ne connaisse pas le manga Fruits Basket.

( Qui est un très bon manga sois dit en passent.) Je vais faire Simple. Un jour le dieu des dieux décida de faire une méga boom et invita les animaux ou les douze premier aurons droit à une place d'honneur. Il confia à ce sale rong... euh je veux dire au rat la tache d'avertir tout le monde. et c'est ce qu'il fit. Mais au lieu de dire au chat que la soirée était pour le soir même, il lui dit qu'elle aura lieu le lendemain. et le dieu des dieux, qui étais un gros gamin capricieux, en ne voyant pas le chat à ça boom piqua ça crisse et décida que le chat ne fera jamais parti du zodiaque. Et c'est depuis ce jour que le rat et le chat ne peux plus ce sentir. Comment ça c'est pas la version original? C'est ma fic et j'écrit se que je veux. Na.

.

 **Ps:** Je n'ai rien contre ceux qui son de l'année du rat. Je suis chien et je m'entend avec tout le monde.


	4. Achille

**Les personnage marquer par un * ne sons pas a moi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Achille**

Je me précipita vers la sortie.  
-Enfin à l'air libre.  
Je me baissa pour embrasser la terre à mes pieds, et le regretta.  
-Berk, je crois que j'ai avalé un insecte.  
-Fais gaffe, j'ai entendu dire que certains insectes d'Amérique étaient très toxiques.  
Je me retourna vers Aurore qui me fit un de ses rares sourires.  
-Mais non, je rigole. Quoique…  
Puis elle reprit sa marche, et je dus courir pour la rattraper.  
On se retrouvait maintenant en plein milieu d'une forêt. En marchant, je repensais à Félix, qui était resté dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin pour couvrir nos arrières. En tous cas, c'est la raison qu'Aurore avait utilisée pour persuader le chat de se reposer après son combat.  
-N'empêche, fis-je au bout d'un moment. Qui aurait pensé que l'entrée du Pacifique se trouvait dans un temple aztèque ?  
-C'est plutôt logique, me répondit Aurore. Poséidon règne sur les sept mers, alors c'est normal qu'il y ait une entrée pour chacune d'elles.  
Nous continuâmes notre route en silence. Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, nous sortîmes enfin de la forêt.  
-Bon, s'exclama ma compagne. La nuit va bientôt tomber, et il nous faut un endroit pour dormir.  
-Regarde, il y a de la lumière là-bas.  
Nous suivîmes la lueur, et arrivâmes dans un village.  
Au premier abord, il avait l'air abandonné. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les rues désertes.  
Puis on entendit de la musique et des rires venant d'une petite bicoque que je reconnus très vite.  
-Chouette, un bar.  
-Achille, on n'est pas là pour…  
-Allez, pour une fois ! En plus, on pourra manger.  
Je l'attrapa par le bras et la força de me suivre.  
Une fois a l'intérieur, on s'assit à une table et passèrent commande.  
-Barman. Deux de vos meilleurs plats !, criai-je pour me faire entendre.  
-Ça roule.  
En attendant notre repas, je tapais la discute avec ma camarade qui n'avait pas l'air ravie.  
-Arrête de faire la tête. Ton maître ne t'a jamais amenée dans un bar ?  
-Non, et je l'en remercie.  
-Antisociale.

Elle me lança un regard glacial, et je pensa que si son regard pouvait geler… Eh, mais en fait il peut geler.  
-Voici votre commande.  
Ouf, sauvé par la serveuse.  
-Voici pour mademoiselle. Et pour vous Monsi…  
Elle stoppa son geste en me regardant comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.  
-Kardia* ?  
-Hein ?  
Soudain, un groupe entra et commença à semer la zizanie.  
-Des soldats joyaux !,s'exclama Aurore.  
-Laisse, fis-je en me levant. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'addition, ce soir c'est ma tournée.  
-Et évite de faire trop de dégâts comme la dernière fois, notre dieu en a marre de payer tes pots cassés.  
Je m'avança vers les soldats.  
-Salut les gars.  
-Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ?  
-Rien, je voulais juste faire la causette.  
-On va t'apprendre à qui tu parles.  
Ils commencèrent à m'attaquer. Le premier essaye de me frapper, mais je l'évite facilement et lui donne un coup de pied qui l'envoie s'écraser sur une table, qui se brise. Un second m'attaque, mais je l'évite également et lui donne un coup qui le propulse contre un mur.  
-C'est tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre ? Et ça se dit des joyaux ? Vous ne valez pas plus qu'un vulgaire caillou.  
Les deux soldats se relevèrent, puis se précipitèrent vers la sortie.  
Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à la serveuse qui tremblait.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquez plus rien.  
-Je ne suis pas inquiète, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que j'en ai l'air. MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS EN DIRE AUTANT POUR MON BAR !  
Je me retourne pour voir les dégâts. Mur effondré, tables et vaisselle brisées.  
Je reposa mon regard sur la serveuse.  
-Désolé ?

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

-ET POURQUOI JE NE POURRAIS PAS DORMIR DANS LA CHAMBRE ?!  
La serveuse me répondit sur le même ton.  
-Tu ne crois pas qu'on va laisser un homme dormir avec nous ?!  
-Mais bordel ! Aurore, ce n'est pas juste.  
Cette dernière apparut a la fenêtre avec un seau d'eau... Qu'elle me balança.  
-Maintenant tu vas te calmer, ou sinon la prochaine fois ça ne sera pas de l'eau que je t'enverrais. Maintenant, couché.  
Mais elle me prend pour Daniel, le guerrier du chien ?  
-Si c'est comme ça, démerdez-vous toutes seules.  
Je partis en courant. Non mais, pour qui elles se prennent ? Il y a des joyaux dans le coin et elles me chassent ? En même temps je ne m'inquiète pas trop avec Aurore. Je sautais de toit en toit pour surveiller les alentours, quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi.  
-Tu comptes rester caché et me suivre encore longtemps ?, fis-je en me retournent.  
Un homme imposant, drapé d'une cape qui cachait son corps et son visage, apparut.  
-Tu ne dois pas être quelqu'un d'ordinaire pour avoir réussi à me détecter, et pour avoir pu battre mes hommes.  
-Pff, même un enfant aurait pu les battre.  
Malgré la capuche qui cachait son visage, je pouvais voir son sourire carnassier.  
-Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger.  
Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tombe sur les fous ? Je fis apparaître mon armure, qui me recouvrit, puis me précipita vers mon adversaire. Celui-ci évite mon coup et m'envoie au loin.  
-Crois tu pouvoir me battre ?  
Je me relève sans peine.  
-Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est la vraie puissance.  
Il fit apparaître un brouillard qui nous entoura.  
-Ho la la j'ai peur, dis-je ironiquement.  
Je voulus me précipiter a nouveau vers lui, mais mon corps resta paralysé.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?  
-Tu es sous l'emprise de mon attaque, le soufre paralysant. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer en quoi elle consiste.  
-Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter ?  
Mais soudain je tomba à genoux, pris d'une terrible quinte de toux.  
-Merde... Pas maintenant.  
Je serra la main sur ma poitrine tout en suffoquant. Tout devint flou, et je perdis connaissance.

* * *

 _Dix ans plus tôt_

J'envoya à nouveau mon poing qui était en sang sur un énorme rocher qui se brisa. Puis je partis m'asseoir contre un arbre pour tenter de reprendre mon souffle, et essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux.  
-C'est donc là que tu te cachais.  
Je sursauta et leva la tête pour voir mon maître arriver. Puis je la rabaissa pour cacher mes yeux rouges.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es parti de l'entrainement si vite.  
Je garda le silence. J'entendis mon maitre s'approcher encore et s'asseoir a coté de moi.  
-Allez, raconte-moi.  
-C'est Ares. Il a dit que je pourrais jamais devenir guerrier à cause de ma maladie.  
Mon maitre soupira.  
-Tu sais que Ares est un peu... Spécial, dirons-nous.  
-Dites plutôt que c'est qu'un sale rat.  
Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de mon maître qui me frotta les cheveux.  
-Au fait, j'ai trouvé ça pour toi.  
Il me tendit un livre et rigola en voyant ma grimace.  
-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les livres, mais crois-moi, tu devrais lire celui-là.  
Je le pris, et mon maitre se releva pour me laisser seul. J'ouvris le livre et commença à le lire. Ça parlait d'un ancien Chevalier d'Or, Kardia du Scorpion. C'était surtout des rapports de missions, et d'après ce qu'il disait c'était un vrai sadique. Mais un détail me sauta aux yeux.  
-Il avait une grave maladie cardiaque, et malgré tout il a réussi à devenir chevalier ?  
Je lisais toutes ses missions jusqu'à la dernière, où il était parti avec le Chevalier du Verseau à Blue Graad. C'était un peu flou, car aucun des deux n'était revenu. Mais un certain Unity avait raconté que le Chevalier du Scorpion avait combattu l'un des trois juges des enfers; et l'avait sans doute battu, car il n'était pas réapparu. Puis j'alla voir la page des techniques, et l'une d'elle capta mon atention.  
-Scarlet Needle Katakeo Antarès.  
Cette attaque infligeait un poison dans le corps ennemi et en augmentait la chaleur jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. En gros, il a transformé son handicap en une attaque redoutable. Si je pouvais faire ça, je pourrais enfin montrer à Ares ce dont je suis capable.  
Je referma le livre, me releva et commença à courir.  
-Maître, attendez-moi !

* * *

Je rouvris les yeux sur le plafond.  
-Je suis mort ?  
-A ton avis, lézard stupide.  
Je me redressa pour voir Aurore, qui n'était pas contente.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?, lui demandais-je.  
-Tu t'es battu contre un joyau et tu as fait une crise. Heureusement pour toi, j'ai senti ton cosmos s'éteindre un court instant.  
La porte s'ouvrit et la serveuse apparut.  
-Il s'est réveillé ?  
-Oui, et merci pour ton aide, répondit Aurore.  
-Au fait. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?, demandais-je à la serveuse.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Oui, excuse-moi, mais quand je t'ai vu, tu m'as fait penser à un très bon ami, et...  
-Justement, je connais cette personne de nom. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle a vécu il y a plus de deux siècles.  
Aurore la fixa.  
-Qui es-tu réellement ?  
La serveuse poussa un soupir.  
-Je pense que je peux vous le dire.  
Elle se dirigea vers un tableau qui représentait un combat entre une panthère noire et un serpent blanc.  
-Mon nom de mortelle est Calvera.  
-Ton nom de mortel ?  
-Oui, car en réalité je suis Quetzalcóatl.  
-Le dieu Aztèque ?!, s'exclama Aurore.  
-Oui, et l'homme que Achille a combattu se nomme Huesuda. Il était au service de Tezcatlipoca.  
-Mais maintenant, ils servent les joyaux qui ont sûrement dû le ressusciter, termina Aurore.  
-Il y a de fortes chances. Kardia avait réussi à le battre avec l'aide d'Athéna, mais il a l'air plus puissant qu'à l'époque.  
Je me leva d'un bond.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, me demanda Aurore.  
-Je vais aller retrouver ce Huesuda, et le battre.  
\- Non mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête ?! Tu as déjà fait une crise en le combattant, si tu en fais une autre, tes poumons ne tiendront pas le choc !  
Calvera nous regarda tour à tour.  
-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?  
Aurore soupira.  
-Achille est atteint de la mucoviscidose. Cette maladie touche les poumons et empêche la personne de respirer comme il faut. A terme, cette maladie est mortelle.  
-Par tous les dieux. Et il n'y a aucun remède ?  
-La seule chose qui peut me sauver, c'est une transplantation. Déjà qu'avant la guerre c'était chose rare, mais maintenant...  
-Mais comment vas-tu faire ? Kardia a eu du mal à le battre à cause de son cœur.  
-Ça ne l'a pas empêché de gagner, pourtant.  
Calvera me fixa pendant un moment, puis sourit.  
-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Pas seulement en apparence, mais aussi en caractère. Tu es aussi têtu et sale gosse que lui. Bien, je vais vous montrer où il se cache.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Calvera nous emmena jusqu'à un temple aztèque.  
-Vous m'avez bien dit que vous cherchez Apollon, le dieu grec du soleil ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit ici. Malgré qu'il soit au service des joyaux, il tente toujours de ressusciter Tezcatlipoca.  
-Et quoi de mieux que de sacrifier Apollon, le dieu du soleil pour ressusciter l'étoile noire ?  
On grimpa les marches jusqu'au sommet, et tombèrent sur...  
-Seigneur Apollon !  
On se précipita vers le dieu qui était enchainé.  
-N'approchez pas !  
Un pilier de lumière traversa le sol devant nous, et Huesuda apparut.  
-Vous voilà enfin. Je vous attendais.  
Il était recouvert par une armure jaune pâle.  
-Je crois que je ne me suis pas présenté comme il faut. Je suis Huesuda, du Soufre Toxique.  
J'appela aussi mon armure.  
-Et moi, Achille du Serpent. Occupe-toi de libérer Apollon, dis-je en me retournant vers Aurore.  
-Mais...  
-Fais-moi confiance. Je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que je fais un caprice.  
-D'accord, mais tu me revaudras ça.  
Elle partit en direction du dieu, mais Huesuda s'interposa.  
-Je ne vais pas te laisser passer.  
-Eh ! Ne m'oublies pas.  
Je lui donne un coup qui le fait reculer, et Aurore put passer.  
-Grrr, sale vermine. Par le soufre mortel !  
Il m'envoya son gaz toxique.  
-Crois-tu vraiment que je vais me laisser avoir une seconde fois ? Par les vents constricteurs !  
Une tornade apparut et dispersa le poison.  
-Trop facile.  
Mais soudain, mon adversaire apparaît derrière moi, et me plaque violemment au sol. Celui-ci se brise sous l'impact, et je chuta de plusieurs mètres. Je me releva avec difficulté, et toussa en crachant du sang.  
-Bordel. C'était quoi ça ?  
Mon adversaire s'avance vers moi.  
-Tu te vantes beaucoup trop pour un vermisseau.  
J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et si ça continue comme ça, cette enflure allait gagner. Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis obligé d'utiliser cette technique.  
Je ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?  
Il rigola. Son petit rire s'arrête quand je me précipite et lui donne un violent coup de poing, qui le propulse contre un mur.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que...  
Il n'a pas le temps de finir que je suis à nouveau sur lui pour lui donner un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, qui finit de briser le mur derrière lui.  
-Comment peux-tu avoir autant de force ? Tu étais presque mort !  
-J'utilise mon cosmos pour alimenter les muscles de mon corps privés d'oxygène.  
-Mais comment ton corps peut-il supporter une telle pression ?  
-C'est pour ça que je n'utilise cette technique qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Maintenant, tu va goûter à ma plus terrible attaque. Par la morsure de Huángjiā shé ! (1)  
Je lui envoie une onde d'énergie qui prend la forme d'un serpent, qui explose en englobant moi et mon adversaire.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Achille. Achille.  
Qui m'appelle ?  
Achille, ton heure n'est pas encore venue, et il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend.  
Une lumière m'entoura, et tout devint blanc

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

-Achille, réveille-toi !  
J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et vit Aurore, la mine inquiète.  
-Tu vois que tu peux montrer tes émotions quand tu veux.  
-Crétin !  
Elle me donna une pichenette sur le front.  
-Aïe ! J'ai failli mourir, et toi tu me tapes ?  
-Relève-toi au lieu de dire des âneries.  
Je me releva, et vit Apollon s'approcher de nous.  
-Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé.  
-Tu viens Achille ou tu compte rester là ?  
-Ok, j'arrive.

* * *

 _Dans un domaine des dieux_

.  
Un homme tout habillé de noir, aux yeux et aux longs cheveux de sang s'agenouilla.  
-Vous m'avez fait demander, maître.  
-Oui Ice. Comment s'est passée ta mission ?  
-Très bien maître. On a enfin pu localiser la déesse de la Lune.  
-Très bien, je suis fier de toi.  
Le prénommé Ice resta à genoux.  
-Qu'y a t-il ? Tu a l'air préoccupé.  
-C'est Huesuda. Il a échoué, et les guerriers célestes ont pu récupérer le dieu Apollon.  
-Grrr, Nezha et ses guerriers ne cesseront jamais de se mettre en travers de ma route.  
-Puis-je vous suggérer de m'envoyer pour récupérer Artémis ?  
-Désolé, mais j'ai déjà décidé d'envoyer Piscium. Non, écoute-moi, fit le dieu en voyant Ice qui allait protester. Je sais que tu as une vengeance à tenirs mais j'ai une mission pour toi.  
-Quelle est-elle ?  
Le dieu lui confia la mission et le congédia. Une fois dehors, il croisa un autre homme aux cheveux blonds qui s'arrêta devant lui.  
-Que me veux-tu ?  
-Tu es encore obnubilé par cette vengeance ?  
-Et alors ?  
-Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait que tu fasses.  
Ice attrapa le col du blond et le plaqua violemment contre un mur. De la glace commença à se répandre sur son torse.  
-Ecoute-moi bien Antarès. Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir fait payer à tous ces dieux tout le mal qu'ils nous ont fait à elle et à moi.  
Puis il le relâcha et repartit, laissant son ami seul.

* * *

(1) Serpent royal.

Désolé je suis pas doué pour décrire un combat.

 **Merci ryoka pour la correction.**


	5. Présentation des personnages

**Fiche de présentation.**

.

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une fiche de présentation des personnages. Car mine de rien il n'y en a pas mal. D'abord les guerriers. Qui sons les guerriers céleste ? Comme les chevaliers d'or qui représente notre Zodiaque, les guerriers représente le Zodiaque Chinois. Pour ceux qui ne le connaisse pas, le Zodiaque Chinois représente un signe par an, contrairement au notre ou c'est un signe par mois. Par exemple l'année dernière c'était l'année du singe (D'ailleurs je précise que je me suis trompé, j'avais dis être chien mais je suis singe.) Et cette année est celle du coq. (Bonne année a tout les coqs, cocoricooo) Hum. Bref voici la fiche des guerriers. Par contre certain apparaîtrons plus que d'autre dans l'histoire.

.

Aurore. Age : dix huit. / Origine : France. / Caractère : Plutôt calme. Elle préfère cacher ses sentiments même si ceci risque de débordé. / Apparence : Cheveux court et noir, yeux bleu / Armure : Tigre. L'armure du tigre est de couleur blanche avec des contours noire. Le casque a la forme d'une tête de tigre avec deux Saphir qui représente les yeux.

.

Fang. Age : dix neuf. / Origine : Chinois. / Caractère : Plutôt loyale, il est prêt à tout pour faire son devoir. / Apparence : Cheveux noir demi longe et yeux vert. / Armure : Lièvre. Le buste qui représente une tête de lièvre et sertis de deux émeraude.

.

Isaac. Age : Vingt ans. / Origine : Irlande. / Caractère : Plutôt mystérieux, il a la tête sur les épaules et ne fonce pas tête baissai, mais n'hésite pas à combattre quand il le faut. / Apparence : Cheveux long et blond, yeux vert. / Armure : Dragon. L'armure est de couleur rouge au contour doré. Le casque en forme de tête de dragon est serti de deux émeraudes.

.

Achille. Age : vingt un ans. / Origine : Grès. / Caractère : Plutôt téméraire, contrairement au dragon, il n'hésite pas a foncé tête baisai dans la bataille. Il est atteint de la mucoviscidose / Apparence Cheveux bleu et long, yeux vert. / Armure : Serpent. L'armure est de couleur verte avec des motifs d'écaille. Le casque en forme de tête de serpent et sertis de deux rubis.

.

Eva. Age : vingt deux Ans. / Origine : Russe. / Caractère : Calme, prête à se sacrifier pour ces amis. / Apparence : Grande et fine, elle a de long cheveux châtain et des yeux noisette. / Armure : Chevale. L'armure est de couleur gris perle. Le casque qui représente la tête du chevale est sertis de deux émeraude

.

Killian. Age : vingt trois ans. / Origine : Amérique. / Caractère : Calme, il préfère réfléchir plutôt que de combattre. / Apparence : Cheveux court et vert, Yeux bleu / Armure : Chèvre. Elle est de couleur blanche et les yeux du casque sont représentés par deux Saphir.

.

Rosaline. Age : vingt quatre ans. / Origine : Hawaï. / Caractère : gentille de nature elle n'hésite pas à sortir les griffes pour défendre ses amis. Apparence. Plutôt fine elle a de long cheveux noir et des yeux rouge. / Armure : Singe. L'armure est de couleur noir avec les contours rouge. Le buste est représenté par une tête de singe et les yeux son représenté par deux Rubis.

.

Aaron. Age : vingt cinq ans. / Origine : Espagne. / Caractère : très calme, il préfère méditer. / Apparence : De taille moyenne il a les cheveux court et roux qui tirent sur le rouge et a les yeux verts. /Armure : Coq. L'armure est de couleur bronze avec des reflets rouge. Le buste est représenté par une tête de coq avec deux Rubis en guise d'yeux.

.

Daniel. Age : vingt six ans. / Origine : Australie. / Caractère : Fidèle comme son signe il n'hésitera pas à rendre service à ses amis. / Apparence : Peau bronzé, il a des cheveux court et blonde avec des yeux verts. / Armure : Chien. L'armure est de couleur argent et le buste représente la tête du chien avec deux émeraudes pour les yeux.

.

Akhila. Age : vingt sept ans. / Origine : Inde. / Caractère : Sale gosse, il préfère combattre et posé les questions après. / Apparence : Peau bronzé, il a les cheveux noirs en brosse, et des yeux noisette. / Armure : Sanglier. (Normalement c'est le cochon mais être le guerrier du cochon sa ne le fait pas je trouve.) L'armure est de couleur marron foncé. Le buste est représenté pas une tête de sanglier et des yeux Rubis.

.

Ares et Félix. Age vingt huit ans. / Origine : Portugal. / Caractère : Les jumeaux on des caractère bien déférant. Ares aime prouver qu'il est le plus fort alors que Félix est plus réfléchi. / Apparence : Ares à les cheveux gris foncé qui tire sur le noir et aux les yeux bleus. Félix est roux aux yeux verts. / Ares à l'armure du rat. Elle est gris et le buste représenté par une tête de rat avec deux Rubis pour les yeux. Félix a l'armure du chat. Elle est gris claire au contour plus foncé. Le casque en forme de tête de chat et les yeux émeraude, cache une partie du visage. (Je l'ai imaginé d'après l'armure d'Utgarda dans soul of Gold.)

Comme je l'ais déjà dit le chat remplace le lièvre dans certain pays d'Asie. Mais comme dans la mythologie Chinois, et pas que, le chat et le rat se déteste je trouve ça intéressant de les mètre en frère jumeaux.

.

Aldaberos. Age : vingt neuf ans. / Origine : Italie. / Caractère : plutôt calme malgré sa forte carrure. / Apparence : deux mètres dix, cheveux noir et très court, yeux noisette. / Armure : Bœuf. L'armure du Bœuf ressemble à celle du taureau. De couleur marron, Le buste de l'armure qui représente la tête du bœuf et les yeux son représenté par des Rubis.

.

Maintenant passons aux dieux. Les guerriers sons sous les ordres de Nezha, dieu chinois et général de la dynastie Tang déifié et chef de l'armée céleste chargée de mettre à la raison les esprits malfaisants qui contrecarrent les volontés divines et tourmentent les hommes.

.

L'Empereur de jade est un dieu chinois d'origine taoïste qui régit les autres dieux, lié au Ciel et à la souveraineté. (En gros il joue le même rôle que Zeus.)

.

Voila, j'espère que cette fiche vous aidera.


End file.
